logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Network
For the discussion forum by Microsoft, see Channel 9 (website). :For the Sydney television station owned by the Nine Network, see TCN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by the Nine Network, see GTV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by the Nine Network, see QTQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by the Nine Network, see NWS. :For the Perth television station owned by the Nine Network, see STW. The Nine Network is a television network in Australia. The Nine Network logo, which consists of a numeral 9 beside nine dots arranged in a 3x3 grid, is one of the most iconic logos in Australia. National Television Network 1959–1968 National Nine Network 1968–1970 1970–1988 In 1969 or in 1970 whatsover, the National Nine Network adopted this classic logo. The logo is a modern "9", with nine dots to the left of it. For Black and White broadcasts, the entire logo went in white. This was first used in all Sydney, Melbourne and Brisbane markets. Starting in March 1975, when the network began broadcasting in colour, the logo colouring was changed to yellow, the background is blue, and "LIVING COLOR" was added below the logo. As of 1977, an alternate version of the logo without the dots was introduced, but mostly for on-air station identification and news gathering vehicles. Nine_Films_-_Television_1975.png|Living color variant (1974-1980) Dots (1969).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Nine1977.svg|Number 9 only (1977-1988) Nine Network 1988–2000 In January 1988, The National Nine Network was replaced with the "Nine Network". Until 30 January 2006 when the dots have been killed, it still remains on some franchises. 1997–2000 In March 1997, the dots were changed to spheres until these spheres returned to dots as a new on-air ident package, created by Velvet Mediendesign. 2001–2006 Nine Network Old (Print).svg|Print variant Dots (2001).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big 9.svg|Number 9 only Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big black 9.svg|Number 9 only (Print variant) Redesigned in 2001 by Velvet Mediendesign. In September 2002, the dots were changed back to spheres from the 1997 logo as well as the 9 becoming 3D for their '7 colours for a 7 days' presentation package. 2006–2010 On 30 January 2006, the network and its affiliates relaunched their logos to coincide with Nine's 50th anniversary. The iconic '9' numeral was reworked with a few rounded corners eliminated in the process. The logo uses a 2D blue cube with the new '9' inside it, which saw the removal of the nine dots again. The graphics package used during that time was designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates in 2005. In May 2007, Nine partially relaunched the nine dots, which is visible in every second surface of the box. Still used in Perth and Adelaide stations STW and NWS until March 2010, when they reinstated the nine-dots logo. Nine2006 (Print).svg|Print variant Nine 2006logo.jpg|Glossy Gradient variant used in 2006 Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation of the logo showing the Dots. 2007–present In December 2007, the 1970 logo was restored, but with a different design. The slogan used with this was "we♥TV". On 1 February 2009, the dots are once again 2D as part of a brand refresh and short-lived presentation which lasted until 26 September 2009. However, this logo is still used on some property. Nine 2008 (Print).svg|Print variant Dots (2007).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2007.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only 2000's Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2009.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only (Print variant) 2008–2009 As a part of a major relaunch, the Nine Network completely reinstated the nine-dots logo on 14 January 2008. The dots are represented by translucent 3D discs during that year. The music used throughout the network's idents and promotions was "Smile"' by The Supernaturals. This time, these dots are now a bit bigger and the modern "9" from the 2006 logo continues. It was only used in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Darwin markets. However, they were not revived in both Perth and Adelaide stations STW and NWS because they were both owned by WIN Corporation at the time and WIN Television, Nine's former affiliate, decided not to revive the dots due to affiliation disagreements. Channel-9 2008-0.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only 2009–2012 Later on 27 September 2009, the dots are changed to spheres yet again when the network's slogan Welcome Home was launched. The dots were made smaller, like the old logo. In March 2010, the dots were reinstated in both Perth and Adelaide stations STW and NWS. Nine2009.png|Perth & Adelaide stations only until March 2010 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (1).png|Olympics variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (2).png|Olympics variant (Perth & Adelaide) (used in watermarks) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (3).png|Olympics variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 9Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics variant (2010-2012) 9Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics variant (2010-2012) 2012–present On 15 April 2012, during the premiere of The Voice Australia the Nine Network's identity changed, applying the logo in different colours such as red, green, purple and more. It is also reminiscent of the 2002 ID package. Coincidentally, the identity was launched a decade after the launch of the aforementioned ID package. Nine Network 2017.svg|Flat variant Nine 2012 (Print).svg|Print variant 9 flat.svg|Flat variant (used on 9Now) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (1).png|Olympics variant (2012) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (2).png|Olympics variant (2012) Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1959 Category:1965 Category:1969 Category:1988 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:Television stations branded as channel 9 Category:Nine Network Category:Australia Category:NRL Category:TCN Category:GTV Category:QTQ Category:NWS Category:STW